The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with a pick-up cover for facilitating assembly and protecting the circuit therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,912 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an elongated dielectric housing having a plurality of terminals, and an elongated tail aligning device for protecting the terminals during mounting on a printed circuit board. This connector has a small fixing base surface, so it is not adapted to use with automatic placement device for fixing on a printed circuit board. The connector also lacks EMI shielding, so protection of connected circuits is limited.
Other similar connectors, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,036, disclose an electrical connector including an elongated housing and a terminal cover provided to secure the connection between the connector and a printed circuit board, but the connector fails to provide a fixing base plate to solve the assembly problem. Therefore, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.